Oh Boy, This Could Get Interesting
by NessaBabii16
Summary: What if Edward had pissed Bella off what would she do? If you don't like, don't read. constructive criticism is always welcome. please review! rated M for future chapters...


**Oh, Boy. This Could Get Interesting.**

**Edward's POV**

Alice came running up to me. 'Come on, Edward! Bella's gonna meet us at home.' She thought excitedly as she pulled me to Forks High School parking lot. Her eyes were twinkling, which looks really cool when you eyes are the color of molten gold. Her eyes make a startling contrast to her snow white skin.

When Alice pulled into our garage, all the vehicles were there except Jasper's bike and Emmett's Jeep. We got out of Alice's Porsche 911 and flew into the house.

We found Bella sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper watching a movie. She got up to give me a hug. 'Dude I don't know what your waiting for, I'm debating whether or not to just do her myself'. A snarl ripped its way out of my throat and a wave of calm hit me seconds afterwards. "Jazz, I won't tolerate him thinking about her that way" I growled, glaring at Emmett. "Where's your bike?" Alice asked Jasper, sitting down on his lap. "I left it at the clearing I felt like running back and I didn't want to carry it" he replied, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Bella? Do you want something to eat?" Esme asked from the kitchen. "No, thank you, Esme." Bella called back knowing that Esme would be able to hear her if she whispered. "So why was Rose so pissed this morning?" Bella asked turning to Alice. "'Cause I painted Emmett's Jeep hot pink last night and it took her all night to calm him down." Alice replied giggling. Emmett scowled. He got up and on his way to the door, passed Bella; he picked her up and ran out the door, with her hanging over his shoulder "put me down you over-sized gorilla" she yelled, laughing.

**Bella's POV**

I laughed again as Emmett ran through the trees with me slung over his shoulder. I gasped as he swung me on to his back without slowing. When we reached a clearing, he put me down. As he pulled me into his lap, he chuckled "I don't know why wants to wait with you, he should know that it's only gonna get harder for both of you. I could smell you arousal for across the room." I felt myself going red; I got up and turned away from him.

** Flashback**

Edward's arms encircled me as we lay on his bed. I snuggled closer as he tilted my face up to kiss me. He moved to that he was leaning over me and continued to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands over his chest. He groaned "Bella…" he pushed my hands away and moved to sit on the side of the bed. "We need to stop; I can't lose control with you, ever. I never want to hurt you." "Damn it, Edward! I'm sick of this!" I said getting royally pissed off. "We get anywhere near more than kissing and you push me away, I'm sick of it!" I got up and left the room before I completely lost my cool.

**End Flashback**

I sighed. "Your right Em." I said turning to look at him. "it's taking a toll on me and I don't know how much longer I can do this, we anywhere near more than kissing and he pushes me away" I sat down beside Emmett . He pulled me into his lap. "Listen if it's all right with everyone involved maybe I… maybe I'll be able to help…" he let his voice tail away. I looked up at him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Edward is scared that he'll hurt you right?" he asked. "I'm not sure, that's what he says but I don't know what if he just doesn't want to be with me in that way?" I whispered.

Emmett laid me back on the grass and propped himself back on his elbows. He glanced down at me, his eyes ran over my body and I shivered, even though the clearing was sunny and had a warm breeze blowing through it. "Any guy who doesn't want you that way is crazy." He stated bluntly. My jaw dropped. "Ex-excuse me?" I stammered.

Emmett look at me, he leaned over me with one hand on either side of my head. He looked directly into my eyes and said "When I first saw you, I wanted you…" he paused "I still do…" he finished

I stared at up at him. "I should be shot for this…" he muttered as he leaned down. I gasped as his lips pressed down on mine. His tongue slipped between my lips and explored my mouth. As he pulled away he said "that's what I was talking about." I stared up at him with wide eyes, my lips slightly parted


End file.
